Lilac Wine
by omg kairi
Summary: In an attempt to prove that soulmates will always find each other, a mischievous deity creates a 'perfect' world in which shadow games do not exist and two lovers from separate eras are forced to meet under different circumstances. YYY
1. Chapter 1

Hello, friends! Another new story from yours truly.

Please enjoy.

**Summary**: In an attempt to prove that soulmates will always find each other, a mischievous deity creates a 'perfect' world in which shadow games do not exist and two lovers from separate eras are forced to meet under different circumstances.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it.

* * *

**Lilac Wine**

Chapter One

* * *

It was a well known fact that Gods had an intriguing sense of humor.

The most unusual things could send the all-knowing being into fits of laughter that would make a planet quake. Of course, they were a bit more careful than that, but religious people were always very wary of setting the Gods off (Have you ever heard of Mega-volcanoes?).

There were a couple of theories behind this fact, but the favored one these days seemed the most plausible, if you knew or had encountered a God, that was.

You see, the mighty rulers of life lacked the ability to believe in things, seeing as how they already knew just about everything. There wasn't ever a need to hope or pray to themselves for anything. Things that came to be were already planned and decided by them.

The idea of something like 'soulmates' wasn't too far off, but really--

All a God had to do was separate two lovers, make it IMPOSSIBLE for them to be together, and that was it. Soulmates couldn't exist if they couldn't be together.

Oddly enough, there was one God who didn't think that was true. The man himself was quite different than your usual deity, just by over thinking. Now, his way of thinking was still far off from that of a human's, but the fact that he questioned just about everything the Gods stood for, well, that was frowned upon.

Or mostly laughed at, because that's the way powerful beings do things. Why be sad, angry, or upset by what you already know? When you are this blessed with knowledge and power, all you can do it laugh...

And there it was, "Theory Number One: A God will always laugh at everything, because he already saw it coming."

So, you could imagine the Goddess of Lust's face when he explained that he believed in the existence of soulmates. The fact that he BELIEVED in anything was strange enough.

"You foolish old man!" The Goddess giggled, chest rising and falling in time with the magical gasps that escaped her throat, "There is no such thing as soulmates; there are only those who we decide to be together. That is the end of it."

She flipped her golden hair over her shoulder, beautiful bronzed skin shinning beneath the glow of light that seemed to leak from every corner of this magical home.

The 'old man,' as she called him, smiled. "See, that's where I think you are wrong," the God proceeded to wave his arm, and a giant cloud formed in his living room. Although his guest seemed to think this was normal, it was obvious that she hadn't expected him to try and prove his theory.

"I've been watching these two..."

Inside the cloud, a movie began to play. This movie was in real-time, it seemed, capturing two boys in a pool, splashing around like mad and having a blast doing so.

"A couple of boys acting like fools? Yes, you're right. This obviously proves your point."

Laughing once more, the man shook his head, "Look closer, my dear. You'll find that the elder one is not from this time."

Sure enough, the Goddess recognized him as the chosen Pharaoh, though she couldn't figure out how it was that he was still in the future and not in the afterlife. "What is going on here?"

"You can't separate soulmates. These two are the ultimate proof, having come together despite a 3,000 year age difference."

He had a point, but this Goddess would not drop this so easily. "They're only together because of the shadow games. If they had lived in a world without them, they never would have come together."

"Would you like to place a wager on that, beloved?"

She had to admit, she was shocked by the offer. And not to mention his confidence concerning this whole matter. "You're on."

* * *

Back on Earth, two tri-color-haired boys were still splashing around in a pool. The elder, known as 'Yami,' was currently dunking the smaller boy's head under the cool water.

"Ugggh!!!" The boy called Yuugi gasped, trying to pull away from Yami's cruel torture, "Qui---!"

And then he was underwater again. Who would have known that playing at a pool with an ex-Pharaoh was like playing with a ten-year-old boy? Not Yuugi, that was for sure.

Although, he could think of one way to get away----

Yami let him up one last time, and Yuugi burst out of the water crying.

"What the HELL is your problem, Yami?" He yelled through what looked like tears, voice shaking in anger. "I ASKED YOU TO STOP, I could have drowned---"

It worked, Yami let go and was now stammering apologies... Until Yuugi began to laugh, that was.

"Partner?"

"You're so gullible, Yami! As if I would cry from being dunked under the water, gosh... How lame do you think I am, anyway?" Yuugi's laughter was contagious, it seemed, the ex-Pharaoh began to chuckle himself.

"You are an evil little guy, you know that, partner? Yami stood above him in the pool as Yuugi backed against the edge of the pool, leaning comfortably against it. The paler teen was well aware of how wonderful Yami looked under the blaring sun, tanned skin more evident than usual.

The teen swallowed.

"I learn from the best."

Everyone knew the story of Yuugi and his other half. It all started with the solving a puzzle.  
Over seven years, Yuugi worked on his golden puzzle, placing specially designed pieces into their individual places. It would have been a difficult task for any adult, much less this young, teenage boy. It was said that the person who solved this puzzle would have their wish granted. This pure-hearted boy's only wish was to have a friend. The puzzle brought him many, but the most dear friend to him came from the pyramid-shaped puzzle itself. He had no name, and he acted inappropriately at times, but that spirit turned into the most wonderful friend Yuugi could have ever asked for.

In reality, though, there was so much more Yuugi wanted to ask for. He didn't realize, however, that Yami wanted the same thing.

Yami smiled, "Yuugi, there is something I really want to tell you."

The teen blinked, head tilting in a confused fashion, "Okay, shoot."

The Pharaoh Atemu spent the majority of his existence alone. He ruled his country alone. He alone was condemned to spend eternity in the Puzzle... That was, until Yuugi solved the unsolvable. From then on, there was a bit of light in his sad, dark world. When Yuugi discovered that his body housed another, he never destroyed the puzzle or tried to get rid of the spirit like a normal person would. He accepted him with open arms.

When the time came to choose between his new life with Yuugi and the afterlife, the Pharaoh formerly known as Atemu couldn't help but choose Yuugi. He would always choose Yuugi until the very end of time.

Yuugi noticed the way that his other half was fidgeting slightly, and he seemed a little uncomfortable. Weird.

"Well, Yuugi, I only just realized recently... Just how much I care about you."

Said teen smiled, blushing slightly, "Thanks, Yami. I care a lot about you too--"

"No, Yuugi, wait. What I mean to say is that, I want to be wit-----"

There was a violent clap of thunder, and Yuugi jumped in surprise.

"Whoa, I didn't know it was supposed to storm? We need to get out of this pool; I really don't want to get stuck by lightning today."

Yami didn't budge, however. His hands came up slowly to grab either side of his face, and Yuugi was shocked to hear him screaming in agony. The ex-Pharaoh was in tears, face turned a deep shade of red as he howled in pain, causing his friend to become very distressed.

"Yami!!! What's wrong?!"

The former spirit did not answer, how was he supposed to help Yami when he didn't know what was wrong with him...But Yuugi was staring to feel odd himself.  
It was as if pieces of himself were separating...

And he was being pulled apart.

Yuugi, too, began to scream, the near twins voices mixing for the last time as the sky came crashing down on top of them.

And then all that was left in the world was black.

* * *

"Poor boys," The Goddess laughed, "So, what exactly do you have planned for them?" She looked up at the smug God, who was currently rearranging Yuugi and Yami's lives.

"I've created a perfect world for them. A world without real evils, like the shadow games. I will prove to you that despite living in two completely different time periods, these two will find each other in some shape or form. Yami will get to speak the words I never let him finish."

The Goddess smiled, though there was something a bit off in the way her face turned away from the God's. "We shall see."

* * *

I know it was short, but I really just wanted to set the story up. There wasn't much to be done other than introducing my crazy God and the Goddess of Lust. Their parts are pretty short, though. You probably won't see much of them until the end.

Anyway, let me know what you think.

**omg kairi**


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to take a moment to thank not only my reviewers, but to every single person who clicked on the link to this story and read it. Whether you liked it or hated it, favorited it or put it on authors alert, it means a lot to me that you guys take the time to check out my story at all.

I've been reading a lot of really rude author's notes lately where said author's call their readers names or yell at them for not reviewing. That's just bogus as hell. I'm thankful for whatever you guys offer. Seriously, if you want to review, that's amazing, but I'm just as happy as you don't.

I know that you guys are out there, reading and following along with the storyline.

I also realize that I probably don't deserve you! I have a short attention span and tend to abandon stories (I'm working on this, ha ha ha!), yet, you guys are still there reading along.

I heart all of you! Thanks so much for offering your support!

Anyway.... I'm done with the sappy stuff---

**Summary**: In an attempt to prove that soulmates will always find each other, a mischievous deity creates a 'perfect' world in which shadow games do not exist and two lovers from separate eras are forced to meet under different circumstances.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it.

* * *

**Lilac Wine**

Chapter Two

* * *

"Atemu!"

The melodic sound of children's laughter filled the ears of the waking Pharaoh, covers sliding off his bronzed body as it raised itself into a sitting position. Sleepy eyes found their way to the open balcony and he couldn't keep himself from forming the slightest smile when he saw what an incredibly lovely day it was.

Per usual, the sun was shinning brightly and while it's warmth wasn't a force to be reckoned with, it wasn't unbearable. In fact, it was like having a comfortable blanket wrapped around you at all times. What a perfect day it was.

"Are you awake yet, cousin?"

The Pharaoh blinked, turning toward the currently open doors. His cousin Set walked through the door, a certain swing in his step.

Per usual.

Set was a little bit high on himself, but Atemu chose to ignore this little fact some days. It was actually a good thing to have confident people surrounding you when your job was to run a country. If everyone was constantly full of stress and bad thoughts, the ruler wasn't sure he would be able to handle his job.

Luckily, Atemu considered his country to be incredibly peaceful and almost unbelievably smooth to run. His council always took care of any matters with care and promptness, only contacting the Pharaoh when it was of utter importance. So really, never. Nothing crazy ever happened in the wonderful country of Egypt. He was quite blessed.

"I'm glad to see you're up on your own; I would have hated dumping cold water all over you again."

Sometimes, anyway.

"I thank you for your concern, Set," Atemu began, sighing as a nice breeze flowed through his room. He was going to enjoy himself this day, he decided.

Per usual.

There was nothing to not enjoy about this world. Egypt practically ruled itself. There was no crime of any sort. All of his people were able to take care of themselves and their families. It seemed almost unrealistic how simple and easy life was.

Without war and poverty, there was really no reason to contact other countries. Trade was unnecessary, most times, and so Atemu rarely had the chance to speak with other kings from afar. He had no clue what kinds of countries they ran, but he had to assume they were as peaceful as his own, as no one had tried to take over.

He was sure that they were prepared for said take over, however. He may not have had any practice in battle himself, but he was not a weak enough ruler to let his country fall into the hands of just anyone. Atemu was cunning and strong-willed. His people would follow him to the ends of the world, if he asked it.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Set questioned as Atemu began to prepare himself to leave his room, "Calling any meetings? Punishing criminals?" The last remark earned a nasty glare from Atemu, who quickly turned back to washing his face, "Well? I'm just wondering how you're planning to spend your day, Pharaoh, seeing as how I need to plan mine around yours."

"Set. You can do whatever you'd like. I hope you've put your time to better use than sitting around and waiting for me to wake up. There is no need for meetings when our country hasn't any problems, and there aren't any criminals to punish. Really, cousin, you have to give me a break and stop acting like there are important matters to attend to, because there never, ever is."

Atemu looked frustrated as positioned his golden necklace on his regal neck, but if Set noticed, he chose to overlook it.

There was something wrong about not wearing a smile at all times when your life was flawless, but it was something that Atemu could not help, no matter how hard he tried.

"If I may make a suggestion, Pharaoh?" Set waited for an answer, dropping his grouchy act for a moment. It seemed that his cousin was under some distress.

Per usual.

"I'm listening," Atemu said finally, though he didn't even attempt to look like he was actually paying any attention to his High Priest whatsoever.

"Maybe you should take a vacation day, my cousin. You seem on edge lately. It may do you well to talk with your people and not with your council."

Atemu considered this as the two of them left his room. The palace was rather empty, making him think that he wasn't the only one considering skipping out on his duties for the day. It was a rather tempting idea.

Lately, Atemu had been feeling as if everything was rather rehearsed in his life. He didn't have any challenges or anything to worry about because everything was always so wonderful.

As Pharaoh, he really couldn't ask for a better life.

Then why was he so unhappy?

With all of the glorious, wonderful people in his life, Atemu wondered what could possibly be missing that made his heart sink to his stomach when he was alone.

Adventure, maybe?

Atemu found that it was very hard to re-live the same day over and over again. Peace and prosperity was wonderful, but the Pharaoh couldn't help but ask himself what exactly was making this seemingly meaningless world turn.

Shaking his head, the young ruler turned his attention back to the day he was currently living out.

Perhaps a night on the town wasn't such a bad idea. He did love his people, and they loved him in return. It had been awhile since he had been able to tour the marketplace, kiss some babies.

A chuckle met his lips, but he choked it back down for Set's sake.

"I think you may be on to something, cousin," Atemu said finally without actually making eye contact with Set. It was bad enough that he was admitting that Set had a good idea; he really didn't want to see the smirk that was growing on the man's face.

Per usual.

* * *

Life was perfect.

School was perfect; his grades were perfect. Heck, he even won every game with a grace that was hard to come by in your average high school student.

A smile met smooth lips as Yuugi held out a handful of cash to his classmate, Ushio.

"Don't spend it all in one place," he laughed, turning to walk toward the lunchroom.

"Thanks, Yuugi!" The larger boy said, bowing slightly, "I will pay you back tomorrow!"

Yuugi's smile never wavered as he opened the doors to a crowd of wildly happy teenagers, all of which were eating their lunch in a orderly and tidy fashion. They chattered away about their math tests and the current school couples. girly laughter sounding from every which corner.

The tri-colored-haired teen bought his lunch and proceeded to sit at on of the tables, alone. He got along with everyone fairly well. but he kind of lacked in friends of his own. It wasn't really a problem, but he supposed that he was kind of lonely every so often, watching from afar as everyone enjoyed the unconditional company of their companions. What he wouldn't have given to have that for himself!

Yuugi sighed inwardly, but tried to enjoy the rest of his meal despite his sudden dismal mood. He wasn't going to let a small thing like loneliness bring his day down!

The next few hours passed by rather slowly for the students, probably because they were all so eager to enjoy the sunny day that looked so promising.

Curious faces peered out the windows at the sun-soaked town, just begging for them to come out and enjoy it.

The gamer was looking forward to a night off of his own, though he hadn't really considered how to spend it yet. Yuugi had grown bored of going home and playing video games for long hours while his classmates all hung out together and had a blast. Not that he was complaining about anything, he really enjoyed his evenings at home with his grandfather...

But things were just starting to feel way too routine, something needed to be broken up.

That same thought crossed his mind at least a hundred more times as he walked to his locker, putting in the combination in a bored manner.

His classmates ran past him, laughing as they exited the school.

Yuugi placed his books into his locker, swinging his blue backpack over his shoulder as he closed the door.

"See you, Yuugi!" A female student called, glancing his way sweetly as she walked past. Anzu Mazaki was the closest thing Yuugi had to a friend, but she was always busy with cheerleading at this time of year.

"Goodbye, Anzu!" He called in return, waving at the girl's retreating back.

His eyes must have strayed on her for longer than he meant to, because within moments Katsuya Jounouchi and Hiroto Honda were on his back, teasing him.

"Ohh! Yuugi has a thing for Mazaki, eh? She's pretty hott." Jounouchi mused, arms crossed behind his blond head as he followed Yuugi out of the school.

"What!? No! We're just friends!" Yuugi cried defensively, but judging by how hot his cheeks felt, he had to assume he was blushing up a storm.

"Don't worry about it, Motou! We'll put in a good word!" Honda laughed along with Jou, the two of them walking ahead of Yuugi as they passed the front doors. "She's a cheerleader, Yuugi. If she has a thing for you, that's seriously not something you want to pass up."

Jou and Honda were always looking out for Yuugi, trying to turn him into a real man. He supposed that they were teasing him in a way, but they seemed to be pretty careful about never hurting his feelings. Yuugi was a smart boy, and usually played along with their games quite well. As long as they weren't trying to bully him, he couldn't complain.

Jou began to walk backwards, facing Yuugi as they walked farther and farther into the bright sunlight. "Don't you see the way she looks at you, man? She totally wants to be on your ju----" He supposed he hadn't been watching where he was going, but he didn't expect to be in any real danger that day. Jounouchi didn't realize he was walking into the busy street, tripping backward as the curb dipped into the pavement.

"--JOU! LOOK OUT!!" Honda screamed as his friend stumbled backwards into the intersection, barely keeping himself from falling bottom-first into the black street.

The teen barely had time to look around before realizing a car was headed straight in his direction, the driver waving frantically at Jou to move out of the way. Stopping didn't seem to be an option for him.

"Oh no," the words escaped Jou's lips as a lone tear tumbled it's way across his pale skin. He braced him for the worst pain he could imagine, but found that he was being tossed into the wrong direction with a much more gentle force than his daydreaming could make up for.

Blinking, the blond met eyes with one Yuugi Motou, who was panting like mad on top of him. It only took moments to realize that the smaller boy had risked his life to knock him out of the way of the car.

"Yuugi," Jou breathed as the two were lifted up by passersby. The car had stopped up ahead and Ushio jumped out to make sure the two were alright. Apologies fell from his large lips at an alarming rate, but Jou didn't notice. He couldn't believe that this small boy who he gave so much crap to, so often, had risked his own life to knock Jounouchi out of the way of Ushio's car.

"Jounouchi, are you alright, man?!" Honda ran over, a couple of teacher's following close behind him. At some point during the mess, the boy had apparently ran for help amidst the sea of students who came over to watch as the disaster nearly unfolded.

"Yuugi saved me, Honda." Jounouchi said under his breath, turning to look at the small boy who was smiling and saying 'I'm not a hero! I'm not a hero!' to a group of girls.

"I know... What a guy." Honda responded, the same amount of respect present in his voice as Jounouchi's.

"Oy! Yuugi!" The blond called him over, waving off a teacher that was trying to check his non-existent wounds. "We're walking you home, c'mon."

Jounouchi took Yuugi's arm, and the three raced out of the crowd. They were all thankful in their own ways; none of them really wanted to stand around telling stories to people they didn't know after Jou's near-brush with death.

"That was really something you did for me, Yuugi." Jounouchi said finally as they approached the game shop that Yuugi lived in.

Since Jou and Honda had ever met Yuugi, they had spent their days teasing him without mercy. Of course, they were never as cruel as they could have been. They were pretty sure that Yuugi hadn't ever been hurt by any of the words they spoke, but they hadn't ever cared enough to double check. It was odd, because Jounouchi really didn't have any problems with the kid. Something about him just begged for Jou's attention, however. He never considered actually making friends with the boy. Something about Yuugi just seemed too weak and uninteresting for him, he thought. He was wrong.

If only he had realized this sooner.

"So, uh, do you mind if we hang out with you tonight, man? Do you have plans?"

Yuugi's eyes widened and he shook his head. Jounouchi wanted to hang out with him?? That was a concept to behold!

"Uh, no! I don't. Sure you can hang out with me, I don't have anything to do."

Neither of the teens missed the smile that grew on Yuugi's face, nor the look of complete shock at having guests that invited themselves over.

"Thanks, Yuugi! You're a real pal." Jounouchi laughed, letting Yuugi lead them inside. The short teen perked up, hearing the word pal. Wow... They were accepting him as a friend.

"So... Are you going to tell us more about Anzu, now?" Honda teased their new addition, ruffling his hair a bit.

"What!? No, there's nothing going on!" Yuugi cried once more, though he took the joke into slight consideration, even daring to laugh a bit. He realized that the three of them were going to be a group from now on, but he couldn't help but feel weird about the situation.

Not that he didn't want to be friends with Jounouchi and Honda; he sort of felt that it was supposed to be this way, somehow...

But he couldn't help but feel that there was some large part of this union that was missing.

Something that should have been there, but wasn't...

He mentally shrugged the thought off, not wanting to ruin a night with friends.

* * *

I better get at least three million reviews or I'll never update again. Yea, I hate all of you guys.

hahaha!

Just kidding.  
**  
omg kairi**


End file.
